The Evolution Of Darkness
by ALilBitInsane
Summary: Big Time Rush are kidnapped and in serious trouble, is anyone going to find them? Anyone going to save them?


**A/N –This is a Big Time Rush One Shot.**

**I do not own Big Time Rush! And I'm pretty sure this story is okay for some audiences. Please review this! And now I'll begin.**

**I use Capitals for emphasis on screaming and shouting by the way.**

**Oh and before anyone thinks bad of me, yes i did get the inspiration from a Criminal Minds episode, and i'm not afraid to admit it! Dont hate me for it!**

The Evolution Of Darkness.

Carlos sat in the corner of the room with his head bowed and his teeth chattering. He arms were crossed over his chest and he was gently swaying back and forth. His head was spinning, he had no idea what was happening.

Kendall sat opposite Carlos, his thoughts trailing, his eyes were drifting around the room aimlessly, hopelessly. He stared at the floor on multiple occasions. The dirt on the cold wooden floor was thick and a dull grey. Everything was grey in this room. If you could even call it a room, it had no windows apart from a minute hole in the wall. The door was like a trapdoor, very small in size. You would have to crawl to get through it, even then you would have some difficulty. Kendall holds his legs close to his chest and huddles in another corner of the room, and wonders how they ended up in this position.

Logan was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. No one knew how much he wanted to be at home right now. The apartment 2J. Lazily relaxing on the bright orange couch, or in his super comfortable bed, to be honest he didn't care, as long as it was far away from here. He stares over at James, with a worried look. He bites his finger nails nervously. He was truly scared for James' life.

James, lay in an awkward position on the floor. He had broken into many cold sweats over the last few hours. He had said he was feeling a little ill, the rest of Big Time Rush thought it was the shock or fright of what had happened. But a few minutes later he collapsed. He was unconscious.

Neither Kendall, Carlos or Logan could approach James as they were chained to separate corners of the dreary, bleak room. Carlos had started freaking out all of a sudden.

"I cant do this! I cant take this!" Carlos shouts frantically rising from the floor, his shackles tight around his ankle.

"Carlos. Shh, he'll come and check up on us again. We don't want that!" Kendall says as a raised whisper.

"I need to get out. I need to get out." Carlos says pacing his little area in the room.

"Carlos, just calm down, get some sleep. Be quiet." Logan says trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I CANT! I CANT!" Carlos runs over to the wall and starts pounding on it, he couldn't reach the door so he thought this would do.

"Carlos! Would you shut up!" Kendall screams, losing control.

"I cant…" Carlos falls to the floor, and the tears start to pool from his eyes.

Logan stares at Kendall with the 'Why-did-you-do-that' look. Kendall shrugs his shoulders and turns his head away.

"Carlos, it will be okay. Don't cry, we'll get out."

"But what if we don't Logan."

"Shh, Carlos. We will. We will." Logan says sympathetically with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Im sorry Carlos." Kendall says. "I know you're vulnerable, I shouldn't have shouted at you.

"I-Its okay." Carlos says gasping for air inbetween his sobs.

Kendall gives Carlos a weak smile and then focuses his attention on James.

"What if James doesn't wake up?" Carlos whispers, he then realizes what he said and regrets every word.

"Don't say that!" Logan snaps.

Carlos is taken aback by Logan's anger and lowers his head.

"I only- I.." Carlos' voice fades out and he turns to face the wall.

Kendall then give Logan a 'Look-what-you've done!' look.

James suddenly stirs. He lifts his head up slowly, taking time to realize where he was. But he still has a look of confusion on his face.

"Why are we here?"

"Because some psychopath decided to take us captive in his dirty little cell." Kendall says with a look of disgust on his face.

James looks speechless.

"Why-?"

"That's a question I don't know the answer to James."

"Guys, try and be as optimistic as possible." Logan says.

"Are you serious? Are you actually kidding me? We are locked in this room, we haven't had anything to eat for hours, no one knows we are missing, we have no cell phones, no idea where we are and you want us to look at this from a positive point of view? Did that guy hit you on the head too hard?" Kendall says with confusion.

"No." Logan answers quickly and then puts his head in his hands.

James stands up. He wobbles a little and leans against for the wall for support but then stands independently.

"LET ME OUT! NOW! YOU WEIRDO FREAK!"

"James!" Logan and Kendall shout in unison, Carlos covers his ears as he still isn't talking.

"I HAVENT SHOWERED, I HAVENT EATEN, I HAVENT CHANGED MY CLOTHES. LET ME OUT!" Kendall crawls across the floor as far as he can go, grabs James' chains and pulls him down.

"Shh!"

James starts to whimper.

"I just want to go home…"

"We all do." Logan says.

Everything suddenly goes silent. The Big Time Rush boys feel uneasy. Then a chilling, eerie voice rings out.

"Big. Time. Rush. I will let you boys go, when there are only 3 of you left. Only 3 of you will walk out of that door..alive" The voice says.

The boys eyes pop out of their sockets.

"What?" Carlos shouts.

"I will let you choose, who lives and which one of you unfortunate boys dies. Its your decision, I will not affect your choices. Good luck"

3 Hammers fall from the ceiling.

Logan gasps.

Carlos starts to freak out.

And James and Kendall exchange a very petrified, 'what-do-we-do-now' look…


End file.
